Un Zorro Entre Vampiros
by AioM
Summary: Naruto quien queda al borde de la muerte y creyendo que este sera su final, pero los Biju tienen otras cosas en mente antes que dejarlo morir, estos lo curan y lo envían a otra dimención diferente en donde la hermosa Alice Cullen esta esperándolo después de ver su llegada en una visión, ahora con una nueva familia y un nuevo amor, buscara proteger a los que ama.


**De nuevo mis amigos estoy de regreso, después de que mi computadora se descompuso y perdí toda mi información, tuve que volver a pasar los capítulos de todos mis escritos U.U, ni hablar pero lo importante que ya estoy aquí, y con ello les traigo esta nueva historia que es un Crossover entre Naruto y Crepúsculo, y como todo puedo decir que esta historia está basada en una que leí aquí en fanfiction llamada Higure, aunque la que leí esta en inglés, esta historia va siendo como una adaptación de esa historia, aunque claro con varias observaciones que pueden apreciarse, no tengo la intención de copear Higure, pero los primero tres capítulos serán basadas en esa historia.**

**Espero y que a los fans de Naruto o Crepúsculo no les moleste la mescla entre ambas, y si les moleste pues les doy una humilde disculpa, pero pues a mí me pareció interesante hacerlo, y para los que les guste la historia pues muchas gracias por leerla y espero sus comentarios y criticas de ella, para que yo pueda mejorarla.**

**Y como siempre tengo que decir, no soy dueño de Naruto o Crepúsculo, por lo que hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para que los leyente se entretengan y se diviertan con ella.**

* * *

_**PROLOGO –CAP-00-**_

Naruto cuando imaginaba cómo el final de la guerra se vería como nunca penso que iba a estar con el muriendo durante la batalla final con Madara. A pesar que con la ayuda de Sasuke, y Naruto teniendo el chakra de Kurama y de los demás Biju, han sido capaces de derrotar al Uchiha, poniendo fin a Madara y el ojo del plan de luna que Tobi había iniciado, y proteger al mundo de una vida de esclavitud en sus manos. Durante la mayor parte de la batalla de Madara fue superior a ambos hasta llegar al punto que casi murieran, pero cuando todo parecía perdido, el viejo Rikudou Sennin apareció frente los adolescentes, y les dijo que Naruto era la rencarnación de su hijo menor, mientras que Sasuke era del mayor, el hablo sobre sus vidas y como lucharon entre sí, pero ahora ese ciclo entre hermanos había sido roto, ahora los hermanos luchaban juntos en contra Madara, quien por ambición de poder iba a destruir el mundo como lo conocíamos.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Sasuke y Naruto trataron de conseguir la ventaja sobre la Madara, utilizando el Rasengan y el Chidori, con ello fusionándolos para dar el golpe final. A pesar de lograrlo, Madara perforo el pecho del rubio en su corazón con su bastón, poco a poco las imágenes de su pasado fueron dando lugar en su mente, hasta llegar a este preciso momento. Pero la siguiente imagen consterno al rubio, dado que era una imagen de una hermosa mujer, con el pelo negro y corto, de puntas que apuntaban en todas direcciones y brillantes ojos dorados, con la sonrisa más hermosa, y el habría jurado que oyó animarlo con la voz más hermosa que jamás había escuchado. La imagen se desvaneció de la vista, solo estaba Sasuke y el, con nuestros Jutsu fusionados perforando el corazón de Madara. Sasuke me observo con los ojos en shock mientras me recostaba en el suelo y en un intento inútil de detener la hemorragia, mientras tanto el antiguo Uchiha murió en el acto, Naruto en cambio era capaz de aferrarse a chakra persistente de Kurama, pero yo sabía que esto era el final, no había manera que el chakra de Kurama podía salvarme esta vez.

"Bueno... Parece que este es el fin" Naruto dijo a Sasuke mientras esperaba a que el Shinigami que tomara su alma.

"No Idiota, aun no es el fin, todavía falta luchar por el título de Hokage Naruto" Expreso con enojo en su voz el ultimo Uchiha.

El rubio dirigio su mirada hacia su viejo amigo y sonrio "Cuídalos, cuida todos y se un buen Hokage" Su voz se fue apagando mientras terminaba su frase y lentamente su ojos quedando en la penumbra *Al parecer este es mi final* pensó

**"No, si tenemos algo que decir al respecto"** Se escucharon las voces de los nueve Biju que hablan en mi cabeza.

**PASAJE MENTAL**

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, no se encontré frente de la jaula de Kurama, sino en un círculo rodeado de todos los nueve Biju.

**"Este no es el final de Naruto, no si tenemos algo que decir al respecto"** Expreso Kurama.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Tengo un agujero del tamaño de un limon en mi pecho, junto con mi corazón destrozado y sé que tu no tienes el Chakra para salvarme y aunque lo tuvieras no puede rehacer un corazón" Naruto grito mientras señalaba el lugar del golpe impactado por el bastón.

**"Ahí es donde entramos nosotros, Uzumaki"** Dijo Shikaku.

**"Usted ha hecho todo por nosotros, así que va a devolver el favor"** Dijo el Nibi Matatabi.

**"Nosotros vamos a utilizar la mitad de nuestro Chakra juntos para fusionar a usted y Kurama"** Dijo Isobu el Sanbi.

**"Esto no sólo va a sanar sus heridas, pero te transformará en un Kitsune inmortal"** Dijo Son Goku el Yonbi.

**"Pero eso provocara que seas enviado a un universo alternativo, donde hay más de su especie, esto tomara un parte de nuestro chakra, mientras que el restante se unirá a ti"** Dijo Kokou el Gobi.

**"Una vez en ese universo que nunca será capaz de volver aquí"** El Rokubi Saiken expreso.

**"Pero usted será capaz de encontrar la verdadera felicidad, la felicidad que se merece"** Dijo Chomei la Nanabi.

**"Usted puede pensar lo que estamos haciendo es injusto para usted, pero usted debe entender"** Gyuki dijo el Hachibi.

**"Con nosotros fusionados juntos, nos aseguraremos de que nadie puede tratar de revivir el Jubi y nos asegurará que la visión del anciano Rikudou de la paz puede finalmente convertirse en realidad"** Kurama dijo.

"Espera, ¿Que ustedes están bien con esto? Les prometí libertad a todos" dijo al Zorro gigante.

**"Eso pudo haber sido bastante divertido, pero aun los humanos querrán utilizar nuestro poder para cometer atrocidades. Pero cuando te veo a ti, veo la paz, veo la luz, y más importante, miro el espíritu del hombre viejo Rikudou. Es por eso que le pedí a los otros ayudan. Finalmente usted será capaz de encontrar la felicidad en un mundo en el que nadie sabe de Biju y Jinchuriki"** Kurama dijo solemnemente.

"Pero ¿qué pasa con mis padres? Si me convertí en un Kitsune inmortal que ¿cómo voy a verlos de nuevo?" Naruto pregunto, preocupado por nunca reunirse con sus padres.

**"Lo siento Naruto, pero incluso si lo hizo cruzar al otro lado, la única manera de ver alguno de sus padres es si usted permite el Shinigami para comer su alma"** Dijo Shikaku.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Pregunto consternado.

**"Cuando tu padre me selló me dividio mi Chakra por la mitad, una mitad se selló en el Shinigami y la otra mitad en ti. Para ello tenía que renunciar a una sola alma en pago a los Shinigamis. Además, su madre dio a su alma después de que ella ayudó a que me derrotaran, para que pudiera estar con su padre. Lo siento Naruto, pero las almas de sus padres se pierden al estómago del Shinigami"**. Kurama dijo.

"No... Mis padres... se han ido" Expreso el rubio y era probable ir a punto de histérica, pero antes que eso sucediera Kurama golpeó al rubio en la cabeza con una de sus colas.

**"El hecho de que sus padres se han ido, no significa que no puedes vivir como su hijo."** Kurama dijo.

Durante un tiempo, Naruto estaba tranquilo mientras pensaba en lo que el zorro gigante había dicho.

"Su derecho, yo soy el hijo Minato Namikaze el Konoha No Kiiroi Senko y Kushina Uzumaki el Akai Chisio No Habanero, soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, el Konoha No Orenjii Hokage, Dattebayo!" Exclamo con determinación en los ojos. "Muy bien vamos a hacer esto." Una vez dicho, todos los Biju asintieron antes de mudarse para rodear Kurama y Naruto.

**"Ahora, una vez que empecemos usted se sentirá como si su cuerpo y la mente están siendo despedazados, estará en dolor si usted va a hacer una nueva vida en el nuevo mundo"** Gyuki dijo.

**"Y no se preocupe por si su compañera valla a morir, a donde vas ese mundo tiene muchas criaturas que son capaces de vivir durante cientos y miles de años sin envejecer"** Dijo Matatabi.

**"Ahora vamos a empezar antes de que el niño está se valla mucho más allá de la salvación"** Son Goku dijo antes de que todos comenzaron a correr a través de una serie de sellos de la mano antes de que se estrelló la cola en el suelo creando dos matrices de sellado superpuestas.

"**ESTILO BIJU: JUTSU FUSION BIJU "** Shikaku, Isobu, Kokou y Chomei gritaron.

"**ESTILO BIJU: JUTSU TELETRANSPORTE BIJU "** Matatabi, Son Goku, Saiken y Gyuki gritaron antes de que ambos sellos comenzaron a brillar y comenzó el dolor, no sólo Naruto sino también para Kurama. Dado que tanto el zorro y el empezaron a rugir de dolor, sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar una luz tenue antes si comenzó a crecer en intensidad a medida que el dolor comenzó a intensificarse. Eventualmente la luz y el dolor era tan intenso ambos se vieron obligados a cerrar los ojos, mientras sentían que sus cuerpos comenzaron a romperse y fundirse entre si.

**En lo profundo de los bosques en las afueras de Forks, Washington**

La próxima vez que Naruto era capaz de abrir sus ojos y después de que el dolor y la luz había desaparecido, se encontró fuera de su pasaje mental, el estada adentrado en un bosque de lo que parecían árboles de pino, y se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Allí de pie no más de diez metros de el, era la mujer que había visto y oído animarle, antes de que Madara hundiera su bastón a través de mi corazón. Ella se situó en alrededor de 1.50 metros de estatura, lleva lo que sólo podía describirse como ropas civiles altamente costosos. Cuando ella comenzó a caminar hacia el rubio, se dio cuenta que ella parecía moverse con más gracia que cualquiera de las Kunoichi que el conocía, y por alguna razón su rostro parecía brillar en la luz de la luna tenue.

_"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, estoy feliz de verte, me has hecho esperar el tiempo suficiente. Soy Alice Cullen_" Ella hablo con la misma voz melodiosa que había oído antes y en perfecto japonés. Desafortunadamente, antes de que pudiera responder el rubio, el agotamiento de la batalla para derrotar a Madara, la fusión con Kurama, y el hecho de que esta mujer, Alice sabía su nombre fue finalmente demasiado para el shinobi, y su mente pudiera manejar y empezó a colapsar en los brazos de Alice, para finalmente perder el conocimiento.

**Hogar Cullen, Madrugada**

"... Y allí, haya terminado." Exclamo una hermosa mujer, mientras ella ponía los últimos retoques finales sobre el cuarto que pronto sería ocupado por el Kitsune rubio de sus visiones. La habitación había sido previamente una habitación que habíamos estado utilizando para el almacenamiento durante unos años y ella había estado usando sus vacaciones de invierno para mover todo, desde la habitación a una unidad de almacenamiento que Carlisle había comprado. Una vez que todo se movía, la chica empezó remodelado toda la habitación con la esperanza de que Naruto el Kitsune se sintiera como en casa. Sus hermanos Edward, Jasper y Emmett le ayudaron a quitar la pared en el lado norte y ahora era un balcón que fue añadido junto con algunos paneles de vidrio y una con una puerta corredera de cristal. Ella había repintado la habitación un oscuro Naranja quemado, mientras que la pared sur se alineo con una gran estantería que Carlisle y Esme le ayudaron a llenar con los libros, y Edward ayudo en llenar con CD después de haber instalado un sistema de sonido envolvente en las paredes. A pesar de saber que a Naruto no sabría si le gustaran, pero nunca se sabría hasta que él estuviera aquí. En la pared oriental un escritorio antiguo se situaba cerca de los libros que Jasper había donado y a su lado se encontraba una cama grande Rosalie había escogido.

Con un suspiro ella paso la mano por el edredón Naranja, que acababa de poner en la cama. En el centro del edredón era el mismo símbolo que ha visto muchas veces en la cinta craneal que Naruto llevaba en sus visiones. En sus visiones, desde que lo vio por primera vez al rubio, ha habido una cosa que no podía entender. Cada vez que tenía una visión de él y de ella, veía un hilo rojo que los unía por sus meñiques. Después de haberse unido a los Cullen junto Jasper, Edward también había visto el hilo rojo gracias a su telepatía y él estaba tan confundido como ella. Edward le había sugerido a ella para hablar con Carlisle sobre ello, ya que fue él era muy sabio. Carlisle le había dicho que el hilo rojo en realidad podría ser el hilo rojo del destino, el mismo hilo que se dice que unen a dos personas como almas gemelas, no importa la distancia, el tiempo, o en este caso la dimensión.

*Sólo espero que Naruto se acepta de mí... Me refiero a nosotros_* _La chica pensaba y podría jurar que sentido sus mejillas se calientan a pesar que ellos los vampiros estar muerto. Sin nada más que hacer en la habitación, ella salio de la habitación de Naruto y camino a través de la gran casa que Carlisle había comprado hace años en Forks, Washington. Finalmente llego a la sala para encontrar a su madre adoptiva Esme, relajándose mientras leía el de los muchos libros de la Biblioteca personal Carlisle.

"Buenos días Alice, querida" Esme dijo mientras se sentaba a su libro.

"Buenos dias Esme, ¿Los otros ya fueron caza?" Alice pregunto.

"No, Carlisle recibió una llamada de emergencia esta mañana y dijo a Edward y Jasper que siguieran sin él" Esme dijo tranquilamente.

"¿Emmett y Rosalie no regresaron de sus vacaciones en Francia?" Ella pregunto confundido en cuanto a por qué no había tenido una visión de ellos en elección de quedarse en Francia.

"No, me imagino que Rosalie hizo una decisión dividida para alojarse en París por una noche extra" Comento Esme a Alice.

*Ah, eso lo explica todo; una decisión dividida es una de las pocas maneras de conseguir alrededor de mis visiones* Pensó mientras su hermoso rostro frunció en ceño "Apuesto a que ella hizo eso sólo para evitar tener que encontrarse con Naruto esta noche." Murmuro, pero gracias a la mejora del vampiro audiencia Esme me escuché a un lanzado una pequeña risa.

"Alice, ¿de verdad cree que su hermana iba a hacer eso cuando ella sabe lo importante que Kitsune va a ser para usted?" Preguntó Esme.

"Sí, lo creo. Rosalie me dijo a sí misma que ella no está segura de cómo reaccionaría o como los demás reaccionarán a él, porque ninguno de nosotros habíamos visto alguna vez un Kitsune. Ella cree que vamos a reaccionar con Naruto al igual que lo hicimos con los lobos de aquí " Dijo mientras que Esme se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro de Alice.

"Ella tiene razón en que no sabemos cómo vamos a reaccionar, pero tenemos mucha confianza en su juicio y visiones que Naruto se convertirá en un nuevo miembro querido de nuestra familia." Esme dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Esme." Dijo mientras la abrazaba, que igualmente le regresó el acto de afecto "Esme ¿crees que me podría llevar a la oficina de Carlisle? Me gustaría ir a la caza antes de conocer a Naruto esta noche" Pregunto después de romper el abrazo.

"Por supuesto, tengo que reponer la casa con un poco de comida, ya que tu Kitsune todavía tienen que comer." Esme dijo antes de que se dirigieran al gran garaje donde decidimos ubicar los automóviles de Edwards Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Después de un rápido viaje de tres minutos en el exterior de Forks, lejos del público y a gran velocidad llegaron al Hospital de Forks. Después de decirse sus adioses y un recordatorio de que la visión le dijo que Naruto ama el Ramen, Esme se alejó hacia la tienda de comestibles local, mientras la hermosa chica hiso su camino a través del hospital y hacia la oficina de Carlisle, que estaba en la planta superior. Llamo a su puerta, espero hasta que oyó decir Carlisle entrar antes de que abriera la puerta.

"Oh Alice, yo estaba realmente a punto de llamarte." Carlisle comento mientras continuaba escribiendo en una carpeta en su mazo.

"Bueno, es una buena cosa que tenía Esme pudiera traer aquí " Dijo con una risita.

"Si bueno, lo siento por no decirte, pero yo sabía que estaba ocupado con la habitación de Naruto." Dijo Carlisle.

"Entiendo, yo estaba dando los toques finales a su cuarto." Hablo Alice con una tierna sonrisa.

"Bueno, que todo está preparado para su llegada esta noche." Carlisle dijo mientras terminaba con la carpeta que tenía en frente.

"Casi, Esme está en camino de conseguir algo de comida para Naruto, y yo estaba pensando en unirse a usted para la caza antes de que Naruto llega esta noche" Le dijo tranquilamente.

"Buena idea, nosotros no queremos asustar a su compañero del alma por tener hambre cuando nos encontremos con él" Carlisle dijo bromeando. Al parecer hacerme bromas de ello, parecía ser pasatiempo favorito de Carlisle desde que le dijo sobre el hilo rojo del destino, sobre todo cuando estaban solos los dos.

"También creo que sería mejor si estuviera cerca por si acaso Naruto no está completamente curado después de su batalla" Comento mientras hacia una mueca de su visión.

"Creí que había dicho que su visión le mostró que Naruto parecía estar perfectamente bien cuando la Luz apareció y se desvaneció" Carlisle preguntó mientras se levantaba de su silla.

"Lo hizo, pero no sabemos qué tipo de daño que recibió del ataque en su corazón considerando que casi lo mató" Dijo recordando la imagen del rubio en el suelo con sangre saliendo de su pecho y boca y a su lado el chico de cabello negro con el cabello peinado de trasero de pato quien había ayudado a luchar con el hombre los ojos anillados.

"Puede que tengas razón. Tal vez sería una buena idea para mí estar allí esta noche" Carlisle dijo antes de colgar su chaqueta de laboratorio y empezaran a caminar por el hospital teniendo una pequeña charla, sobre todo acerca de las nuevas incorporaciones a la habitación de Naruto finalmente lo se encontraron con el Mercedes S55 AMG de Carlisle.

Después de un viaje rápido fuera de la ciudad a velocidad normal Carlisle empezó a coger velocidad en su conducción normal a alta velocidad. Finalmente, después de un viaje de cinco minutos llegaron a un zona del bosque que estaba cerca de donde ella había visto Naruto aparece en su visión. Aparco du auto cercano del Jeep Rubicon de Emmett que Edward y Jasper habían tomado prestado esta mañana para ir a cazar, comenzaron a caminar en el bosque lejos de miradas indiscretas antes de separarse y funcionando a una velocidad inhumana en la caza. Con la llegada de Naruto esta noche ella había elegido a la caza de un ciervo, de esa manera ella lucharía poco antes de que la cierva muriera y ella quería estar presentable para cuando Naruto llegó de su dimensión. Una vez que tuvo su cierva capturado, asesinado, y sin derramamiento de sangre, después que termino procedió a disponer de su cuerpo cuando una luz brillante estalló en todo el cielo nocturno. Al darse cuenta de que si caza había llevado más tiempo de lo esperado dejo el ciervo muerto donde estaba y corrió hacia donde se originó la luz. Cuando llego a la zona, vio al hombre de mis visiones, por primera vez. El chico se levantó dejando ver una altura de 1.65 metros de estatura, sólo 5 centímetros más corta que Esme, que llevaba puesto un chándal de color naranja y negro que se encontraba roto como si hubiera pasado un el infierno, aunque claro que lo paso, pero el daño que más curiosidad le causo a Alice fue el pequeño agujero en el pecho del tamaño de un limón, donde se suponía que el hombre lo había atravesado con su bastón hasta destrozar su corazón, también vio que traía puesto sandalias negras y un pañuelo negro largo con un banda de metal en su frente, que tenía un símbolo que parecía una hoja de grabado en ella. Su piel se encontraba ligeramente bronceada, los ojos azul cerúleo profundas que podía sentir que la observaba su alma, su cabello era rubio con mescla en las puntas de color anaranjado rojizo y tres marcas de bigotes en cada uno de sus mejillas, pero dos de los rasgos más sorprendentes acerca de él fueron las dos orejas de zorro anaranjadas sobre la parte superior de su cabeza, y nueve esponjosas colas color naranja rojizo con negro en la punta que parecían fluir detrás de él.

_"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, estoy feliz de verte, me has hecho esperar el tiempo suficiente. Soy Alice Cullen."_ Ella dijo en japonés mostrando una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia él. Sin embargo, lo que sucedió después ni siquiera ella podría haberlo previsto. En lugar de dar una respuesta verbal vio sus ojos vidriosos antes de que él se empezó a desplomar hacia adelante, sólo podía adivinar era agotamiento después de lo que había sucedido con él. Alice rápidamente corrió hacia adelante, lo que permitió a Naruto a caer en mis brazos, en lugar de impactar en contra el suelo. "Su cuerpo está caliente, más caliente y desafiante que un ser humano, yo podría acostumbrarme a ello* pensó mientras se esforzaba por mantener Naruto debido que en su cara sus oídos de zorro estaban haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

"Considerando sus orejas y sus colas he de suponer que el es el Kitsune de sus visiones, si no fuera así no lo estuvieran tan tiernamente abrazándolo ¿Verdad?" Escucho a Carlisle decir detrás de ella, causando curiosamente sus mejillas sonrojar algo entraño entre los vampiros, mientras él y otros dos, Edward y Jasper por el olor, reían un poco por la reacción de su hermana, el trio empezó a caminar detrás de Naruto y de Alice.

"Sí, se trata de Naruto." Dijo Alice recomponiendo su compostura, mientras Edward pasó de los brazos de Naruto sobre sus hombros. Jasper pronto ayudó a Edward cuando vio ninguna reacción negativa de su hermano, y ya que sólo se alimentaron hace algunas horas, había pocas probabilidades de que lo atacaran.

"Pues no parece haber signos inmediatos de daños a él, pero no voy a ser capaz de decir cualquier cosa hasta que está despierto." Carlisle dijo después de dar a Naruto una comprobación rápida.

"Creo que sería una buena idea mover Naruto antes de que los guardabosques y se reúnen para investigar esa luz donde su novio apareció de pronto" Jasper dijo en un raro intento de humor. En lugar que Alice dar una respuesta verbal, sólo miro hacia el nuevo vampiro, haciendo que Edward y Carlisle dieran unas pequeñas risitas.

"Muy bien, Jasper, Edward si ustedes dos no les importa cuidar Naruto le pondremos en mi coche para poder llevarlo a casa." Carlisle dijo que antes de empezar a hacer una caminata larga de nuevo a su coche, seguido de Edward, Jasper y Naruto mientras que Alice cerraba la caminata. Se encontraban en camino su casa.

Mientras tanto la chica observaba a Naruto detenidamente *Espero que Naruto pueda llamar nuestra casa su hogar* pensó Alice.

* * *

**NOTAS AUTOR**

**1. Como pudieron ver esta es una historia entre Crepúsculo y Naruto donde el romance tendrá entre Alice&Naruto.**

**2. Yo no pienso dejar a Jasper sin una pareja, ya más adelante tendrá una y si será una Kitsune igual que Naruto.**

**3. Se preguntaran cuando llegara la nueva Kitsune pues será dentro de cuatro capítulos más, algo que no agradara a Alice, ya podrán imaginarse porque.**

**4. La publicación de esta historia será irregular por lo que no se sabrá si abra otro capítulo dentro de este mes o si abra más por lo que espero paciencia.**

**5. Y por último queda destacar las gracias por leer mis historias y espero que esta sea de su gran agrado.**


End file.
